Crying in the Rain
by REn cI ShA ShoU. Mercy-Killer
Summary: Valkyrie Cain is still crying for Skulduggery Pleasant. That is, until she meets someone who could help her get him back.
1. Crying In The Rain

Valkyrie Cain sat in the pouring rain, once again crying over Skulduggery. She couldn't take the fact that he was, after all, _gone_, and maybe wasn't coming back. This fact was like a punch to the gut, a slap to the face. It ended her world.

Yes, it had been months since it happened, but she was too far gone. She felt like she could never be the girl she had been around him again.

She looked up from her hands, tears and rain mingling on her face.

The ocean before her only made her feel more insignificant and vulnerable. There was no one to save her from the vampires, the enemies, the men who wanted to kill her so much but hadn't had the chance. She laughed, remembering the good days, the days when they rose Cain and caused chaos and perhaps occasionally swore revenge.

She perked up after a while. She did have Tanith and Ghastly, and, admittedly, Fletcher. Sighing, she stood, and started to walk home. She wanted to talk to someone, and the reflection was just as good a person as any.

"Are you alright?" There was someone behind her. Valkyrie jumped in shock, and turned around, regretting it almost instantly. She really didn't want anyone to see her in this state.

"Sorry I scared you." Valkyrie stared at the girl before of her, and then smiled slightly nervously. She was unsure around people who were actually her age.

The girl had doe-like eyes a peculiar shade of dark brown. Her hair was plastered to her face with rainwater, and it ran with reds and browns. She had a wide smile.

"It's fine. I'm fine." Valkyrie brushed the rain off her face, aware of how dreadful she must look to this bright, dreary stranger.

"Doesn't seem like it to me. You aren't exactly all that convincing." The stranger sat beside Valkyrie on one of the benches that littered the pathway. Valkyrie didn't trust her, since she was a stranger and all, but fighting her seemed unwise. Was she even magic?

"By the way, the name is Rose. Rose Poison." Valkyrie almost laughed at the James Bond imitation.

"There we go, a smile on that droopy face." Rose said, attempting to shelter herself from the rain with her arms. Valkyrie laughed. Rose sounded like crazy old lady. Rose smiled wryly.

They were silent for a while.

"Rose Poison... Is that really your name?"

"It's not like I would tell you my given name, and I _couldn't_ tell you my true name, so Rose Poison will have to do." Valkyrie nodded. Rose was a sorcerer after all.

"I know exactly what you mean. You could call me Valkyrie Cain, but my parents wouldn't."

"_The_ Valkyrie Cain? As in, the apprentice of Skulduggery Pleasant?"

"Partner."

"OK. The partner of Skulduggery Pleasant."

"Yep."

"I've heard a _lot_ about you two!"

Valkyrie smiled modestly.

"I'm about what happened to him. Its not a nice thing when you lose some one that you've known for a while..." Rose took Valkyrie's hand and her mind trailed off.

There was another silence.

"So, you're a part of the Sanctuary?" Valkyrie asked.

"Me?" Rose laughed hysterically. "Oh, no. I'm actually on their "wanted" list. Terminate with extreme prejudice." Valkyrie shot up, face horrified. She'd been talking to someone like _that_?

A flame curled into her palm, and she was ready to fight.


	2. Lunatic Stranger

"Touchy!" Rose laughed grimly. "I didn't really 'kill' anyone, per se, so hold your horses."

"What _did_ you do, then?"

"Oh, I just stole some books from this China lady, snuck into the Sanctuary archives, _maybe_ promised to commit a very bloody murder, and the thing is, I was so close to killing this dude I just couldn't really get a vibe off of but hate a lot. Which, you know, was really irritating. Just my luck, some one walked in before I could lay a hand on that very lucky detective." Rose sounded as if to her all this was just some game.

Valkyrie was shocked. Rose had almost killed Crux? (Clues towards it being Crux: detective. Irritating.) And if she'd stolen from China, how was she still alive?

"How come they haven't caught up with you yet? I mean, you're just walking around in broad daylight. Well, not exactly daylight, but you get the idea."

Rose shrugged. "They have more important matters to take care of, I guess."

"Like what?" Rose was still for a second, not wanting to say anything. "Like what?" Valkyrie asked again, louder then the first time.

"Like protecting something they don't want a certain someone to find because they don't want that something to bring back some specific some one to go along a certain someone again and bring chaos to the world, or was it that they didn't want that specific some one to come back and that certain some one to just drop everything and give up." Valkyrie had the face of a confused deer standing in the middle of the road in front of a car's headlights just before getting hit. Rose giggled.

"That didn't make any kind of sense to me what-so-ever." This stranger seemed like some lunatic that had escaped a mental ward, or worse a magical mental ward. Rose slapped a hand to her forehead and sighed in agitation.

_"_They've got Skulduggery's skull, and they _don't want him back. _Don't you get it?_ They don't want him back."_ Valkyrie's jaw dropped and so did her body.

"Valkyrie!" Rose shrieked, and that was the last thing she heard before she blacked out and hit the pavement.


	3. Staircase

I heard someone talking and feet shuffling. My eyes strained to opened.

My mind strained to _work_.

So, the Sanctuary had Skulduggery's skull. And, apparently, didn't want him back. OK. I wasn't terribly surprised by the latter, but now I knew where to go. This was all very helpful.

Except, you know, the Sanctuary was meant to be one of the most heavily guarded places, ever.

"Valkyrie?" I heard Rose ask. I finally opened my eyes.

"What?"

"_Someone_ woke up on the wrong side of the cheese, now, didn't they? Just wondering if you were awake. That's all." Rose shrugged as I sat up. I almost hit my head on the low ceiling.

"Slow down there. I'm not exactly the smartest (or was it sharpest... Anyway,) knife in the drawer but this was the only place I could find where the floor wouldn't fall out from under us," Rose said.

"Why are we sitting under a stair case?"

"I just explained that. Weren't you listening?" She looked around to the pouring rain and the wet streetcars passing on by, ignoring the two girls under an apartment staircase. "We should get you home."

I carefully ducked under the stairs and stepped onto the sidewalk.


	4. Got to Run for my life all of the time!

**well i wrote because you wanted so here you go hope you like my character Rose isn't she crazy??:)**

* * *

**Valkyrie POV**

"This is your house?!" Rose asked walking around my dead uncle's house.

"No its my uncle's but he died a few years ago and I got it through his will. I still miss him he was a great uncle." I almost cried out of the memmory, but at least I still have Echo-Gordon.

"OOh sorry," Rose was some where in the kitchen and then came a closer distance to me.

"Well I got to go before the whole Sanctuary comes through your door because of me ,no telling if they decided on catching me after what I almost did. Anyway bye ,nice to meet a friend of a legend." Rose headed for the door, but I got up and blocked her.

"Wait.. can you help me break into the Sanctuary?" Rose thought over this for a moment, staring at me with conserne.

"Go back there? I'm already on thier most wanted list if they catch me I have to go to jail and if I go to jail I wouldn't be able to keep looking for...." Rose slapped her hands on her mouth.

"Keep looking for what?" I asked, maybe she was after Skulduggery too.

"Nothing just something I've been doing for a while."Rose said holding at a gold cross that sat around her neck. I didn't even notice it before.

"What is it?" I urged.

"Nothing you should be worrying your pretty little head about." Rose insisted.

"What is it?!" I snapped at her, wishing that I really hadn't. I just really wanted to know if she was looking for him, so she could help me get him back.

"I was looking for the poeple that killed my parents okay, the poeple that killed my parents and my sisters and my brother! And left me all alone in this godforsaken world!" Rose broke out in tears, I shouldn't have been so pushy.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to...it's just that I care about...and I miss..." I put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "I'm so sorry." I said in a chocked voice, feeling all the simpathy for her and her broken heart. She wipped her tears away and stood straight.

"I'm sorry I over react on my part, I promise that I will help you find your mentor. I some what understand how you must feel..." For a sudden happy girl she had a mishevous tone in her voice. Rose cleared her throwt. "Well though I must be going, I got to cover my tracks. I don't want you to be held under arrest as a witness to a fugitive that got away and crossed your path. You being there in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"How will I contact you?" I asked trying to hide my excitement.

She stood half way outside and in, a big smile on her face. With a hand to her temples she salluted, "I will contact you."She said simply,"Until we meet again." That was one of the oddest poeple I ever met well next to Skulduggery Pleasant the skeleton Wizard/Detective, Tanith Low weapon specailist and Ghastly the scared tailor. I started to laugh, I had weird friends and desperately needed a life.

* * *

**Rose POV**

I left off for a different direction hoping that they didn't follow me to Valkyrie. Valkyrie, well Valkyrie had a rather odd past and personality. She had quit the crush on her teacher too. When I shock her hand in greeting I saw the important and bad times in her life. I didn't want to touch her, see her past but she seemed already suspicous of me. I promised to help her find him, so I would help. When Rose Pioson makes a promise she keeps it. Just like I promised my parents that I would find there murder and kill him/she/them for what they did. Make them pay because such a revenge would be sweet like Pioson. What does pioson, love and revenge have incommon? They are to die for at the end. I grinned I was doing all three at the same time.


	5. Lets Fight and Fall in Love

please tellme what you think reveiws bad or good welcome please"holds hands up clapsed together on her knees in a begging gesture" review this or anything i have written

**

* * *

Tanith POV**

What was I supposed to say to her, get over it Val he isn't coming back. She had her heart set on that nothing else but I didn't want her to be sulking around anymore letting her reflection take up more things in her life then the end of the world argument among all the crazy scientist. Anyway I was getting of topic, Skulduggery and Val. Okay that sounded odd coming from my brain, let's rephrase that. Val missing Skulduggery. Okay not good either. God I know that she has like this major cute crush on him but well it just didn't seem right. My phone rang but I ignored it because if it was Val I wouldn't be able to finish this argument with myself, okay okay back the train what was I thinking about?

* * *

Tanith sat infront of Ghastly's shop, not knowing where else to go beside Valkyrie, who just didn't seem to want to be alive. She got off her bike and strolled over to the door, how many times had she been there? 23. And she knew Ghastly wasn't exactly adimering her presence. He opened the door with a frown on his face when he saw her and the 17 bottles of energy drinks in her hands. They were both to him energy monsters. Tanith smiled and stepped in knowing well that he would never refuse a woman a set in his shop.

**Ghastly POV**

I was sick and tired of Tanith coming over because she just didn't want to feel the same feel for Skulduggery as Valkyrie and well I knew what that felt like. But this is too much! I was having an argument about a contest that involved me fighting, honest to bet she was bored but this was just too too much!

"Come on Ghastly what do you say I'm bored and well you can handle me in a good fight."She held her hands up in a fighting stance bouncing up and down and up and down ready for anything.

"You know what I think of that?"I asked her.

"What?"

"I think that you drank one too many energy drinks."She scoffed.

"I did not."She protested.

"Tanith you drank 17 Monsters in a row how is that not a lot?"She just shrugged.

"Come on don't be a stick in the mud. OOh that was such a cliche don't you think?" I sighed and stood up. Might as well tier her out so I could get to work on Valkyrie's new cloth, she was growing like a weed.

"Fine but when I break one of your bones its not my fault."Tanith smiled and put up her fist in excitment.

"Bring it tailor."Okay I'm going to kick you ass for that. I swung a low right hook and she ducked sending one leg to me which almost nocked me to the ground. She swung a high middle and I blocked it ,with a left hook shortly after.

"Since when have you been taking lessons for such combate?"I asked she grinned.

"Just because I use a sword doesn't mean that I can't fight in hand to hand combate."I shrugged, and then threw a punch to her face. She blocked and bounced up and down again. I curved and avoided her next blow and put her in a half bent and flipped me, I landed on the floor back aching. She jumped on me faster then I could even clear my vision. I was pinned to the ground by Tanith, if Skulduggery saw this he was going to have a mercyless nag streak against me.

"I got you tailor, try again?" I smiled not wanting to give up until I had her pinned to the floor.

"Yes but this time I know what's coming, I was going easy on you that time."She grunted and got off, I this time put my hands up ready for the next round.

* * *

**Rose POV**

I've got them off my tail finally its been 2 weeks and now well I could help Valkyrie get Skulduggery back, and then I could finally met the man I have been a fan of. Yes it was started only a few months and became an obsession. But all in all I wasn't really that crazed, and looking for my parents murderer was more important to me then some skeleton.


	6. Time and Time Again

**Valkyrie POV**

Missing some one was normal, yes its normal to cry for some one after they are gone. But Skulduggery wasn't gone he could be retrieved. So how is it normal for me cry about losing him then? I turned in my bed watching my reflection do homework, I haven't gone to school not even once because there wasn't Skulduggery there to tell me to at least be a little normal. So that was that, not doing anything normal and just plainly sulk around as the reflection took over more of my life. I sighed and the reflection gave me a blank stare.  
"Is there something wrong?" She or rather it said in a dull mechanical voice. I shoke my head no and played with strands of my hair. Over the years and the use of my reflection ,the other fake me sort of seemed to be more alive each time I toke in memmories, like the occasional sigh and black spots in some of what she put in my head. She gave me more of her blank stare and went on with her homework.  
"I miss Skulduggery." I said plainly as she sharpened a pencil. She looked up at me with the corner of her eye, not meant for me to see.  
"Knock-Knock." I sat up to see Tanith at my window smiling and waving,with a bag of junk food in her other hand.  
"Why does everyone got to go through my window to enter my house?" I asked getting up to unlock the window. Tanith pushed it open and deftly landed in my room.  
"Its more like the challenge that brings me through that window," She started to pull soda and chips from the bag. "Isn't enough that all the villians decided to start running around and get a party to start the end of the world right after Skulduggery you know..." I made a small dissappearing gesture.  
"Right well I just decided that I should take a break from all that because I seem to believe that some one needs the attention more then they do." Should I tell Tanith about how the Sanctuary didn't want Skulduggery anymore, that they had his skull because they didn't want me to bring him back?  
"What are you thinking about so hard?" I shrugged and pionted to the board games and movies she pulled out her stash of junk foods.  
"What's that?"She grinned, and continued to take sugary and salty snack foods out of her almost bottom less bags.  
"Ooh just some Skulduggerysick therapy." I sighed and looked over at my reflection that just turned her head away from me.  
"I will like to continue my life." I told her,she stood up and walked over to the mirror. She stepped in, and I put my fingers to the mirror, the memmory of the whole day rushed into me. A black spot where she asked what was wrong and when she was looking at me and Tanith talking. I tilted my head and walked back to Tanith, who was by now stuffing pretzels down her mouth.  
"So-" Tanith said with her mouth full, and then she swallowed."What do you want to do first?"I looked over everything she brought and pionted to a comedy movie. "Role Model good one. Its hularious." Her eyes brightened at me for not just saying what ever. She put it in my DVD player and pushed play. I got a bag of hot cheetos and ate them half-mindedly. Should I tell her about Rose, what would she think, say?  
"Tanith?" I asked slowly.  
"Hhmmm?" She mummbeled with a new bag of pretzels.  
"There was this girl I met at the beach harbor yesterday and she's my age, and well she is an elmental like me... her name is Rose Pioson. We were talking and-"Tanith cut me off.  
"That's good Val, some one that's your age that can hang out with you, see you can make friends." I smiled at the thought of all my actuall friends.  
"Well yeah and then she told me she was an escaping fugative on the Sanctuary's most wanted list. She then told me why, which was because she stole some books from China and some files from the Sanctuary. And that she was trying to kill Crux but didn't get to now she's on the run."I said as an after thought as I watched Tanith slow down with her bottle of soda.  
"Val? What are you trying to say, that you want to help a fugative?Beside it sort of serves The Sanctuary right." Her eyebrows were raised.  
"No no she gots herself handeled, its the next part that got me...she told me that the Sanctuary has Skulduggery's skull and that they didn't want him back." Tanith's jaw dropped."Yup I know I fainted when I heard that."  
"What?!" She looked at me with wide eyes. "What?!!!" She yelled but I covered her mouth reminding her of my parents.  
"She brought me at Gordon's house I asked her if she would help me get Skulduggery head back, and I asked her what she was even doing breaking into the Sanctuary for files she wouldn't tell me at first ,so I had forced her to tell me. So she said that she was looking for the people that killed her parents, and broke out crying." Tanith looked at me with conserne.  
"But she said she over reacted and then she promised me that she would help get Skulduggery's head back." Tanith pipped up a little.  
"Soo???" Tanith waited for more.  
"Soo she said she was going to contact me when she was sure that the Sanctuary was off her tail. But you know that weirdest thing was that she knew who I was and she knew who Skulduggery was and that she knew what happened to him." Tanith shrugged, and continued another bag of pretzels.  
"A bunch of people know Skulduggery, 'he's a legend'." I laughed at her air quotes. "So we have to break into the Sanctuary the most heavily guarded place in the world?" I grinned and laughed at the movie.  
"Yup." I said crunching and drinking soda.  
"Okay then I'm in, I've been wanting a challenge like this." She shrugged and we continued are sleep over. I felt a heavy burden roll of my shoulders when she said yes. All we needed now was to get Ghastly to came and wait for Rose. If she even showed that was.

**2 weeks later**

There was a knock on Gordon's door and I rushed over to open it, there stood Rose with her hands in her pockets, looking as if running from the authorities was the easiest thing in the world. She smiled, "Ready, all we need now is a crew to help." I knew the right people, and the right place. The problem was getting Fletcher to turn up, but I'll leave that to Tanith he would do anything for her even jump of a bridge. I smiled this was going to finally happen.


	7. Questions

**Rose POV**

I watched Valkyrie run around making phone calls . Everyone on the roads passing by ignored the 14 year old girl that was sitting in a maple tree, I climbed up here purely out of bordem.  
"Hay umm what am I supposed to be doing?" Nothing. So I climbed up here enjoying the view for now.  
"Your going to meet some of my friends in a second okay, they are a little odd...so don't go into major shock or anything okay?" I nodded down to her as a motorcycle and a van pulled up to Valkyrie perfect... a meeting in the parkinglot of park. A woman on the bike was wearing leather all around and the man that came out of the van was muscular and dressed very nicely. I jumped out of the tree using air to soften my landing, they turned toward me in self defense mode. "Its okay this is the girl I was talking about." They gave me a suspicious look and went on toward the tree I was already seated under.  
"Hi I'm Tanith Low," Tanith gave out her hand and smiled. I looked at her and hesitated, but I had to shake her hand or they would only think of me more like a criminal. I put on my best face and toke her hand, flashes of her life and memmory ,a very interesting woman.  
"I'm Ghastly Bespoke( I think thats his last name)." I toke his hand as well not hesitating at all. He gave me a strange look, like he was trying to figure out something. His memmories were more saddening but he was a very interesting man."The name is Rose, Rose Pioson."  
"I hear your a fugative of the Sanctuary how have you been you know...not caught yet."Tanith asked, Valkyrie gave her a warning glance.  
"Well I'm not sure just staying out of sight I suppose, no one is really hunting for me anyway they're to busy guarding themselve so no one will-" Valkyrie covered my mouth, I was going to say something I wasn't supposed to say. Was what her thoughts thought over to me screaming for me to fill that in with something else."Get in and do the thing I already did. If you ask me they need to get new security measures because only a few Clevers in the hall pusha I can fight more then that." Everyone including Valkyrie gave me sceptical look."What?!" "You can take more the three Clevers at once?" Ghastly asked ,I nodded climbing back up the tree. Everyone came up after me.  
"So why did you pick the name Rose Pioson?" Valkyrie looked at Tanith with shock on her face."What?! It was really vexing me." Tanith shrugged her shoulders and waited for me to answer.  
"Well roses stand for love and the wish to be remembered. Pioson, love and revenge have one thing incommon they are to die for at the end as I have promised my parents rememberince and the swear of revenge upon thier murderer, it sinks into me like the sweetest pioson meant to help you die without pain." Silence and unheard questions filled the windy breeze.  
"Wow I never thought of that ,that way." Tanith and Valkyrie said in perfect sync. Probably never tried to think the way a mind that has been taken under by the pioson that is revenge ,I turned to each other and high fived, then emmidiately they started talking ignoring the rest of the only stared at me and slowly nodded.  
"Do they always do that?" I asked him,"Yup." He answered watching them talk and laugh.  
"Ummm you guys what are we waiting for anyway?" They looked up at me and were going to say something when I had the sense of some one about to appear. So I jumped of the tree, landing stealthly on the ground. I looked up to see I boy with awfully expensive hair sitting in the same spot I was.  
"Fletcher you almost teleported right on top of Rose!" Tanith and Valkyrie said again at the same time. This Fletcher boy looked around for me.  
"Who? I don't see anybody." They pionted downwards toward me, I was climbing back up.  
"Its nice to be known as an official 'who?' by a stranger that nearly sat on top of me and could of sendt me plummiting toward Earth from a very high level which could have broken one of my bones particularly my neck killing me after I ended my descent."I did kow who he was I had seen it in Valkyrie's memmories the last teleporter in the world, to thier knowledge. But I had to ask anway." And if you don't mind me asking, who is this?"He gave me a confused stare as I stood on the limb of the tree right above Ghastly.  
"Matter of factly I'm a very important person. My name is Fletcher Renn the very last teleporter in the world." I rolled my eyes the first sign of a vexing personality.  
"And who gave you this title, yourself?" He pertended that he didn't hear that and whistled to a tuneless tune probably made up just that second in his head, not a very fast thinker.  
"Fletcher Renn this is Rose Pioson, Rose Pioson this is Fletcher Renn." Valkyrie said with a tad note of exsaperation.  
"Its to bad to meet you Fletcher Renn, I would have thought meeting the last teleporter in the world would be more exciting but to my dissapiontment it isn't as fun as I had hoped for."Tanith and Valkyrie bursted out laughing.  
"Hay Fletcher you just got told by a girl that you just met and guess what your charms don't work after all." Tanith broke out in even more laughter as Valkyrie almost fell out of the tree for laughing. When they were done laughing everyone got serious.  
"Well Rose this is your crew for the job, so how do we break into the Sanctuary?" Valkyrie said as everyone looked at me with expectance.I smiled at last something I knew how to do.

**Ghastly POV**

Rose sat there explaining everything she knew about the Sanctuary because as it turned out to be ,her father designed the thing. She knew every trapdoor,room, tile, lightbulb, crack and where every piece of furniture sat. Rose was an interesting girl, didn't even ever look at me oddly because of my scars she just treated me like a normal person and I respected the runaway for that. I don't know why but there was something I felt like deja vu, it made me worry for her and my sanity. For now it had to remain like that.

**Fletcher POV**

I teleported into a tree out of a personal request from Tanith, saying that it was an emergency meeting. Turned out that I almost teleported on top of some one in the process. Her name was Rose Pioson, she was pretty and some how sinister, she knew I was going to teleport on top of her and got out of the way before I actually appeared, I wonder how that is? Anyway, Valkyrie told me how she was running away from the Sanctuary ,a fugative, appearently she ticked them off and China, and she was still alive and not in jail. Wow she was amazing, and she knew everything there was to know about the Sanctuary, I noticed even with my handsome only-take-it-slow-brain that Ghastly was looking at her with worry on his face. But hay why was I caring about that, Tanith was here.

**Tanith POV**

Stop looking at me like that Fletcher or I swear to God that I will send you out, I thought as we went through the plan to break into the Sanctuary. Normally we'de be looking for a way out. "Stop it." I said watching Fletcher from the corner of my eye, he smiled his boyish grin and continued to whistle that annoying tunless song, he such a loser. Just a wierd teen with more issues then today's soap operas.


	8. Bound By Blood

valkyrie can have a crush on skulduggery if she wants every one does the freaken valduggery thing why can't i, this is my fanfiction and i do with it as i please!!!! choir is this not fanfiction wher you unleash you imagination??? i after all have the freedom of speech and press so what??? anything else to say??? sorry to piont you out thanks for the reviews everyone even you anyway just well i need more reviews if you want to read more so review go aheand chop-chop!!!

* * *

"I swear to God Fletcher that I will kill you in a matter of seconds, I'm the only person that knows when your coming." Flecther found Rose's anger amusing.

"Come on Pioson prove it. I'll go easy on you."I laughed,"What if I don't go easy on you?" And that's how it started the war of the worlds.

"Stop it you two, I swear you teenagers have a odd way of showing each other that your interested." Rose made a gagging noise, Fletcher whined.

"Come on Rose let's get you cooled down before you actually kill him." Tanith and Valkyrie were laughing because before she left of with Ghastly she kicked Fletcher in the forbidden area. Then Tanith fell out for laughing because she decided to act like Batman, upside down and well fell to the laughed herself to the ground but was quickly dragged away by Ghastly. When they were a safe distance away he started to shuffle uneasily.

"Why don't you look at me like everyone else does, don't you see my scars and just wonder and think of my as a freak?" This to Rose was a shocker.

"I only see people for who they really are, you I see a strong man with a kind heart, you rather worry for others safety then yours and that is all I see." There was an awkward silence and the wind began to blow.

"You don't see the mosnter in which I look like?"

"No. All I see is who you really are."

"How?"

"Something I've been able to do for a while that's all." He nodded and we turned around pretty sure that I didn't just flash a memmory and when that happened some one from my past was around. I groaned, Niel my ex-werewolf boyfriend.

"Honest to God Niel that I told you to stop following me," Ghastly turned to face the wolf behind him. It gave me a innocent look and turned human.

"But you Know that I love you we are bound together by blood."He always said that.

"We fought in battle together that is all, so leave me alone you act like a new born pup. Listen for once in your life and go home." He dogged Ghastly up and down(lol), not satisfied.

"He's the one that you left me for?" My face burned red.

"No! Who he is is none of your business, now leave me be! Ghastly go back with the others this might get dirty." He gave me a conserned look, but I gestured him away.

"I'm not leaving and I know that you won't do anything to me so stop lieing to yourself." I launched forward.

* * *

We heard a sudden silence that meant some one or rather some were watching. I looked up to see everyone giving me an astonished face, I then noticed my position on top of Niel. I quickly got up and dusted myself off, after our quick battle I was worn out.

"It isn't what you think...he's my ex and well doesn't know how to leave me alone, and he made me so angery...So I jumped at him and he threw me down and I pinned him down..." I was red with anger and was so abashed, especially infront of my new friends....well except infront of Fletcher he was really annoying naturally and with his hair.

"Well then I see..." Tanith looked directly at Niel who was trying to hug me, I pushed him away." Boy trouble this is isn't it? We'll just leave you two to figure it out." She pushed everyone back to the orginal spot under the tree.

"I love you Verenya, don't you understand?" I slapped him, he didn't stop.

"I loath you, now leave me alone." Anger rose in his eyes.

"Why can't I get you to trust me?" A flame of anger and regret filled my soul, and the depths of my heart.

"First of all your a werewolf, second I never can trust you even if I tried. And third..." I trailed off, not wanting to keep going.

"Third??!!!"He asked angerly, I kept quite."What is it??!"

"Everyone I love dies, don't you understand. I never really cared for you because care becomes love, and everyone I love dies."His face softened, and he reached out for me, as I turned away shamed of my secret.

"Who? Who kills them?" He asked with love in his voice. I snapped around to him, finally going to tell some one my secret.

"By me!" I yelled.

* * *

**please review i'll continue this only if ten or more people request me to finish and keep going**


	9. If It kills Me

"That's impossible Rose ,that isn't possible."

"I killed them never the less Niel, and I don't want to kill you. That's why I have been running from you, before he makes me kill you."

"Who's he?"

"None of your business, so please don't make this harder leave. Leave before he tells me to kill you."Niel gave her a wondering eye and a sad smile, before he left in a wolf form. Rose stood there not feeling anything but the fear of finding him anyway.

* * *

"Are you all right Rose?" Ghastly said being the first to see her.

"I'm fine."

"So Rose, when do you think we should get started on this whole ordeal?"Rose smiled and sat beside Ghastly on the bench.

"Tomorrow night, don't worry Valkyrie I shall keep my promise even if it kills me."


	10. Breaking and Entering

"Shut up Fletcher he isn't going to bite you!!"Rose whispered hoarsely as the whole gang stood on top of a bookshelf in the Sanctuary with a magic dog trying to take a taste of them.

"Look I think it has the swine flu or something!"Fletcher responded.

"No you idiot animals get rabies not the swine flu, you moron!"Tanith said giving the dog a good kick to the head.

"And I'm a doctor to know that!?"Fletcher said stepping back.

"Fletcher its better if you just be quite."Ghastly said holding both Valkyrie and Rose up to the vent above them.

"OOOhhh you just got told, and by the nice one."Rose said pulling herself into the vent system.

"Yup Fletcher listen to Ghastly for once."Tanith said as she was helped up and pulled in.

"If I never listened to you or Rose or Valkyrie why should I listen to Ghastly?"Fletcher said defiantly.

"Because I'll make him beat you up, so I reckon you shut your trap hair boy."Rose said getting irritated by Fletcher as usual.

"No I rather talk."Fletcher said being pulled in and then suddenly Rose let go letting Fletcher hang by one hand.

"Okay so say that again hair boy **to me**."Rose said smiling at him sweetly.

"UUUgh Rose don't he'll eat me, help help please don't let me go."Fletcher wined, Ghastly was the only thing holding Fletcher away from the dog.

"Ghastly let go."Rose said commandingly, Ghastly smiled and teased Fletcher by holding him by his fingers.

"Okay okay I'll shut my trap just let me die!"Fletcher screamed like a little girl and Rose, Valkyrie and Tanith burst out with laughter. They halled him up and he sat there crossing his legs and pouting, his face red.

"I hate you guys."He said angerly.

"No Fletcher but I love you."Rose said pinching his cheeks and making him blush. This caused even Ghastly to laugh a little.

"Yeah yeah now go on Miss Knowitall."Fletcher said getting a slap from Rose as she crawled forward towards the record room.


End file.
